THE Most Original HG Fanfic You Will EVER Read
by Allers3
Summary: Trust me. You haven't seen this stuff before. Started as a oneshot. Enjoy!


**Time for THE most original Hunger Games fan fiction EVER written. Brace yourselves... **

***Edit* Since I got a few people mentioning it, yes, I do know this was overly short. So, I've decided to extend it some. Acutally, I might turn this into an actual story, if I get around to it, haha. Butttt, anyway. I'll add more detail and whatnot. Have fun!**

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the ceiling, grey stone, riddled with cracks and marks. Blinking a few times, to help wake myself up, I sat up, rolling my shoulders. Then I remembered.

Today was Reaping Day.

I sighed.

My name is Tiania Hoffkins. This would be my last Reaping, because I was 18, and next year wouldn't be eligible for the Games. Thank God.

Getting out of bed, I choose simple clothes, a t-shirt and dark sweatpants. I wouldn't have to change into my Reaping dress until it was time, so for now, I would stay comfortable.

I walked out of the room I shared with my sister. She was gone, as she often was when I woke up. She was quite the early riser, always out of bed before I was. Her name was Nikki, and she was 20, only 2 years older than me. She was out of the Reaping, as I was to be after today.

Even if Nikki didn't worry for her own safety anymore, she was frantic over mine.

I made my way to the kitchen, where I found my Mother, preparing a small breakfast. Our District's rough bread, plus some greens from the small garden she kept. No better or worse than usual.

I suppose our family was lucky; we usually went to bed full-fed. We didn't do overly well; we were more... middle class? Was that the right term? Full-fed, but it wasn't anything fancy, mostly bland soup, bread, that sort of thing. We did okay.

"Good morning, Tiania." My Mother smiled at me. "How are you?"

"Pretty average. Reaping Day." I scowled somewhat. I just had to get through today, and I'd be out of the Reaping forever.

She sighed. "Yes, it is, isn't it?" She shook her head, and finished breakfast, laying it out on the table. There were spots for four people- my sister, Mother, Father, and I.

"Where's Nikki?" I asked. "She wasn't in our room."

"She's running around outside." Mom laughed.

"She seems awfully hyper this morning." My sister might be 20, but she usually acts like a little kid. Running around and giggling and frolicking and all that stuff. I think it's odd, but Mom doesn't seem to mind.

"She probably has some excess energy. Or, maybe a lot. Or maybe she's nervous for the Reaping?" I wasn't sure why, but my sister being 'hyper' on my last Reaping Day made me... kind of angry? I wonder why...

Nikki chose this moment to burst through the door. "Tiania!" she cried, giving me a great big hug. "You're _finally _up! You're _such _a sleepy head! There's _so _much to do today! Your dress, and your hair, and you nails, and..." I think she kept talking, but I'd learned by now to tune out her babble.

She talked all through breakfast, and then insisted that she help me get ready for the Reaping. I argued at first, but her puppy dog eyes got me.

She put my long, dark brown hair into a French braid that went halfway down the full length. She got me into a pale silvery dress that used to belong to her. It went just past my knees, and made me look curvier than I actually was.

Finally, she stood back and looked at me. She thought about it for a moment, then giggled. "It'll do," she declared.

Something inside me growled. How was she _giggling _when her only sister was about to possibly be reaped and be forced into the Hunger Games? Something must be wrong with her, I decided.

It was time. Nikki, Mom and I left the house and headed down to town square, where the Reaping was held every year. We had to separate once we got there; I went to join the other eighteens, while Nikki and Mom went to stand with the other spectators.

I spotted some of my friends soon enough; Kristen and Angela. I went to stand with them.

We chatted randomly until Mayor Davidson stepped up onto the stage and began his annual speech. I'd heard is so many times that I could probably recite it from memory if you asked me to. Not that I have any idea why _anyone _would do that, but whatever.

Finally, it was over, and District 9's escort- Tiffany... Something...skipped her way up to the microphone, smiling hugely. Her hair was an unnatural shade of blonde, streaked with bright blue. Her eyes seemed to be blue, as well, though it was hard to focus past the large cat ears that protruded from her head.

_Freak, _was the only word that came to mind.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she cried, excitement clear on her face. I rolled my eyes, making sure none of the Peacekeepers saw. "And may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

Tiffany's cat ears twitched as she danced over to the girl's bowl. "Ladies first!" she sang.

I held my breath as she reached a hand in. _Not me... not me... _28 slips with my name on them, in a bowl of _thousands. _I'd never taken any terrerae, so the odds were as 'in my favour' as they could be, at 18.

Tiffany pulled out the name and read it out.

"Elana Checkersort!"

I let out the breath. Some poor 16-year-old walked up, looking depressed. But it wasn't me. It wasn't anyone I loved, or even had met before. The boy- Tony Kitersdale- was a stranger as well, a 15-year-old.

I was out of the Reaping forever.

I was safe.

**This was somewhat of a joke, at least when I first wrote it. I re-wrote it because of a few requests to add more detail, make it longer, etc. Acutally, someone asked if I was going to write the full story, so I'm considering that, too. Buttttt, I'm working on 3 other fanfics right now- Forbidden Love, Freaks of Not Quite Nature, and a new one I'm starting with some friends (currently reffered to as 'kitty peoples'), so yeah. Might be too busy.**

**And yesh, this WAS overly original, thank you very much! ;D **

**Rate and review please, always appreciated!**

**~Ally**


End file.
